Not Ready to Make Nice (1)
Not Ready To Make Nice (1) is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on March 16, 2012. Main Plot During breakfast, Clare and Jake talk about their breakup, and Jake thinks Clare's trying to avoid him. When Glen mentions that it's Jake's 17th birthday, he suggests that Jake invites his new girl over for dinner. Clare confronts Alli at school, thinking that she is the new girl, but she finds out it is in fact Jenna when Alli says it's not her and Jenna acts awkward. Clare yells at Jenna, who tries to explain to Clare that they are just friends. Clare goes to a bookstore and meets Summer, who after Clare explains all of her family issues to, tells Clare that her and her boyfriend take in teens who have problems at home from time to time. Clare says she isn't going to run away, but Summer tells her that sometimes, you need a change in scenery. Clare buys a book from the story and walks away. At home, Clare sees Jake and Jenna together and has an awkward conversation with them, leading them to leave to Jake's room and Clare to scream into her pillow. At dinner, Jenna reveals that she had a baby last spring and had it adopted, and Helen and Glen congratulate her on being able to move on past that difficulty, which angers Clare, who thought it'd make them think less of Jenna. The next day, Clare calls her dad to pick her up from school and they talk in the car. Clare reveals she wants to move in with him, but he says his condo is cramped because he's living with his girlfriend, Irene, and her kids. After that, she is at home packing her bags when her mom walks in. Helen tries to explain to Clare that she knows things have changed, but they're in a better place now, so Clare reveals that she's moving in with Randall. Helen says that Randall would never agree to that, but Clare bluffs and says that she can call him if she doesn't believe her. She shows up at Summer's house and meets Summer's boyfriend, Cash. The next morning, Clare sees that they all eat together, and when they hear Clare's phone ring from a text from Jake, they say that there is a no cell phones policy because they are a "leash to your old life". Clare destroys her phone by dropping it in the fish tank, after being told to do so. Sub Plot Connor decides to join the football team, one of the reasons being to help himself learn how to socialize with his peers. He has no trouble doing the football drills, beating out Mo for the starting nose tackle position. However, he still doesn’t know how to fit in yet: he doesn’t understand a joke Drew and Owen make, and then when he over laughs at Mo’s joke (because he thought that’s what he’s supposed to do), he insults Mo. He also unintentionally insults Mo’s weight. Mo’s only on the team to pick up girls, so he has no problems being rude to Connor. Connor decides to play a joke on Mo by creating a fake Facerange profile and luring Mo into a date with a “hot girl” at The Dot. Third Plot Fiona realizes she has a crush on Imogen, so her plan to nip it in the bud is simple: she tries to hook Imogen and Eli up. Eli admits that he has feelings for Imogen, while Imogen’s feelings are somewhat unknown. Fiona invites them both of them to her loft, where she has a picnic laid out for them. Fiona told Eli she was setting them up, but not Imogen, who looks uncomfortable about the situation. Eli leaves and Imogen questions why Fiona is being so pushy about getting her and Eli together. Trivia= *This episode was named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pojL_35QlSI&ob=av2n Not Ready To Make Nice]" by Dixie Chicks. *This episode marks the first appearance of Summer and Cash. *This marks Mo Mashkour's first appearance as a regular. |-| Gallery= not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-1.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-2.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-3.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-4.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-5.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-6.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-7.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-8.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-9.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-10.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-11.jpg not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-12.jpg tumblr_m0vvdzhhNN1qzu5u3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_m0vvdzhhNN1qzu5u3o6_1280.jpg DEGRASSI SNEAK PEEK NOT READY TO MAKE NICE PT. 1-3.png DEGRASSI SNEAK PEEK NOT READY TO MAKE NICE PT. 1.png DEGRASSI SNEAK PEEK NOT READY TO MAKE NICE PT. 1-1.png DEGRASSI SNEAK PEEK NOT READY TO MAKE NICE PT. 1-2.png jakenna.png claress.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h15m17s158.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-18h02m05s88.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h16m26s87.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h19m15s214.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h37m36s201.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h22m56s130.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h23m27s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h20m39s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h36m44s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h31m22s95.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h34m18s27.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h21m15s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h29m55s206.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h30m17s196.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h25m49s87.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h27m05s75.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h25m24s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h33m12s166.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h33m19s235.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h18m04s39.jpg normal_th_degrassi_s11e36002.jpg nr1.jpg nr22222.jpg nr3.jpg nr4.jpg nr5.jpg nr6.jpg nr7.jpg nr10.jpg nr11.jpg nr12.jpg nr13.jpg nr14.jpg nr15.jpg nr16.jpg nr17.jpg nr19.jpg Nr20.jpg nr21.jpg nr22.jpg nr23.jpg nr24.jpg nr26.jpg nr29.jpg nr31.jpg nr32.jpg nr33.jpg nr35.jpg nr36.jpg nr37.jpg nr40.jpg nr41.jpg nr42.jpg nr43.jpg nr44.jpg nr45.jpg nr46.jpg nr47.jpg nr48.jpg nr49.jpg nr51.jpg nr53.jpg nr54.jpg nr56.jpg nr58.jpg nr04.jpg nr06.jpg nr07.jpg nr08.jpg nr90.jpg nr010.jpg nr011.jpg Conner/Drew/KC.png Picture17.png Picture35.png Picture52.png Picture97.png Picture90.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h11m33s49.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h11m39s123.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h11m48s214.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h11m54s17.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m01s90.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m05s126.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m09s166.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m18s197.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m27s92.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m46s14.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m51s84.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m57s135.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m08s234.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m13s28.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m18s78.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m22s123.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m25s170.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m29s198.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m32s231.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m36s6.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m38s41.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m42s73.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m49s137.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m52s175.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m55s211.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h14m00s241.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h14m52s8.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h14m59s93.png vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h15m02s121.png degrassi-lookbook-1136-clare.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1136-clare1.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1136-clare2.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1136-jake.jpg Cash.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Also Starring *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino Guest Starring *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin *Ted Atherton as Randall Edwards *Meghan Heffern as Summer *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *J. Adam Brown as Cash *Alexia Filippeos as Bree *Sanjay Talwar as Mr. Kahanna Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Beggar in the Morning"'' by Barr Brothers - Heard when Clare talks to her mother. *''"Dreamer"'' by Lynzie Kent - Heard when Clare shops at the bookstore. *''"Bang Bang"'' by Dolly - Heard when Connor beats Mo's tackle. *''"Crybaby"'' by Basement Superheroes - Heard when Jake plays Jenna some music in his room. *''"Hourglass"'' by Blocks - Heard when Clare waits for her dad. |-| Links= *Watch Not Ready to Make Nice (1) on YouTube *Watch Not Ready to Make Nice (1) on YouTube *Download Not Ready to Make Nice (1) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes